Richard Grayson (Earth Magna)
: Due to his training under Batman, Dick Grayson's body is at the peak of human conditioning, almost to the point where it matches Batman's. He is also held in high regards as one of the top athletes in the world. He has peak human physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and endurance due to his dedicated intensive training he underwent since he was 9 years old. * : Nightwing is capable of breaching high-security facilities undetected. On occasion, he has even been known to catch Batman himself off guard. * : Nightwing is a pure melee fighter and mastered several martial arts after studying under Batman, Black Canary and both the other Titans and Justice League members. Dick's own fighting style places an emphasis on Aikido, Bojutsu and Eskrima. In terms of fighting skill, he is second only to Batman, as he's been known to take down Lex Luthor, Ra's Al-Ghul, Red X, Scarecrow, and has stalemated the likes of Batgirl, Talia Al-Ghul and Deathstroke. He is a master of martial arts such as Aikido, Bojutsu, Capoeria, Eskrima, Judo, Ninjutsu, Savate, Karate and Shaolin Kung Fu. * : As part of his martial arts training under Batman and Black Canary, Nightwing is a master swordsman, having learned all types of styles, both historical and modern. He even defeated Ra's Al-Ghul himself in a sword fight. Dick's grasp of swordsmanship includes saber fencing, HEMA, Kendo, Kenjutsu, Wudang, Kumdo and even both Ancient Greek and Tamaranean swordsmanship. * * : Nightwing is a brilliant and seasoned team leader, with superlative team skills. He has been leader of both the Titans and the Outsiders. Additionally, Nightwing's efforts to remain in contact with various heroes make him a master of rallying, unifying and inspiring many superheroes. He's been able to successfully lead the Teen Titans as Robin, and later as Nightwing, because he was Batman's partner. * : Ever since he was a child, Dick Grayson is a natural acrobat. Having trained as part of the Flying Graysons in Haly's Circus, and further refined what he knew under Batman, he has a peak human level of acrobatics. He is thus regarded as one of the greatest human acrobats on Earth, and one of three people in the world that can successfully pull off a quadruple somersault. * * * : Another benefit of his training with Batman is that Nightwing is skilled enough to hack almost any computer and security network, among such being the Watchtower's emergency security override codes, and he even hacked an alien security terminal by using his knowledge of the Tamaranean language he learned from Starfire. | Strength =Due to his time as Robin, training both under Batman's tutelage and as leader of the Teen Titans, Nightwing possesses the peak human strength of a man that has intense physical workouts at the height and weight of 5'10" 175 lbs. He is able to lift at least twice his own body weight; enabling to press lift 350 lbs. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Utility Belt': Just like in his days as Robin, Dick's Nightwing suit comes complete with a utility belt. This one however has larger pouches than those on his Robin suit, and is gray in color, for stealth. With a circular buckle, the utility belt on Nightwing's suit comes with 10 square pouches that contain the various weapons and gadgets for fighting criminals. *'Intense weather-resistant Nightwing Suit': Like the Batsuit, Dick's Nightwing suit is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, titanium coated triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. Instead of a black cape for stealth, the suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. The costume has a stylized eagle across his chest and back, with "wings" across his shoulders, with colorations on his gauntlets and two middle fingers over a black torso and legs. However, there is a trade-off. Dick's costume has less protection in some areas than the Batsuit, but this is a reflection of his speed and agility that he displays while fighting. *'Jika-tabi' *'Grappling hooks' | Transportation = *'Wingcycle': Nightwing has his own personalized version of the Batcycle, which he refers to as the "Wingcycle". This is the primary vehicle he uses, preferring it over a car like the Batmobile for its speed and maneuverability. | Weapons = *'Eskrima Sticks': Twin fighting sticks used as close combat weapons. *'Telescopic Bo-staff': Nightwing's Eskrima Sticks can be combined to form a bo staff with electrified ends. This has always been his main weapon ever since he was Robin *'Wing Dings' *'Birdarangs': A knockoff version of batarangs, but with a bird theme to them, these are Nightwing's main projectile weapons, which he can use to disarm enemies, or as makeshift knives. They can also be merged together, in order to create a sword that Nightwing uses against magical and demonic enemies. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Robin Category:Nightwing